Stay Close, Don't Go
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Draco's life turns around when his long time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, leaves him. Dramione. Song-Fic. Lyrics from the song Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade. Please R & R!


Okay so I decided to take a break from writing Say so I wrote this for all my readers. The lyrics are from Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

**I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
****Is it half empty or I've ruined all you've given me? **

For the past couple of years after the war had ended, Hermione and I had been dating. At first it wasn't easy to tell our friends about the relationship, but eventually we passed through it. But it seems like each day we kept slipping away from each other. I didn't want it to be that way but I knew it was all my fault.

**I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that And you will see, **

I've been selfish and foolish to see Hermione's wants. Every time I come home from work we would fight and fight about how I'm not spending time with her anymore and asking me if I was cheating on her. I would argue back that I would be too busy and that I would never cheat on her at all. After the fighting we would make-up and then the next it starts all over again.

**I'll do better, I know,  
Baby, I can do better.**

I promised her every time that I'll do better, that I won't let her down. Even when we first started dating I promised the same thing over and over again. Eventually she got tired of waiting for my promise. Some times she had to threaten to leave me if I didn't change my attitude and I would keep promising her that I would so she would never leave me.

**If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sing till it dies  
If you leave me tonight. **

One time I came home and saw her sitting in front of the dinning table leaning her head on her hands. There was two candles still lighting up wax dripping to the bottom of the candle on the table and food decorated that eventually got cold. When I came closer I heard her sob and I felt guilty. When I touched her she turned around with red blotchy eyes and flushed cheeks. When she found out it was me she narrowed her eyes and shrugged off my hand.

She stood up from the chair and pointed an accusing finger at me, "Where have you been?"

I looked at her in guilt and responded, "I got held up in work." I tried to touch her again but she moved away from me.

"It's always has to be work, doesn't it?" I didn't say anything, "You know, Draco, if I didn't know better I would think that work is so much important to you than me."

I stared at her in shock, "How can you say that? You know that's not true."

"If it's not true then tell me what today is?" she crossed her arms to her chest. I traced through memories of today thinking desperately what today was because I didn't want to go through this again.

When I didn't respond immediately, she narrowed her eyes at me again, "I knew you didn't know. I just knew it!" she yelled and rushed towards our room.

I followed her and saw her grabbing a suitcase, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Draco, my friends are right. I should have known that you would change."

"But I'm trying!"

"Well, obviously it's not working!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

"You just don't get it." she whispered pausing whatever she was doing, "Do you have any idea what today is?" she looked at me searching for hope as if I'll tell her I had been joking all along and knew exactly what today is. Unfortunately, I don't.

"No," I whispered and she went back to packing. I walked to her and hugged her hoping that will make it all better. When she tried to get away from me I didn't budge and see started to sob.

When she stopped she turned around and placed her soft hand on my cheek, "Draco," she looked me in the eye with glassy eyes, "I don't think this is going to work out."

"No-" my voice crackled.

"Yes," she said, "I think it's best for both of us to see other people." she was beginning to slip her hand away but I placed my hand on top.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered as tears came down my cheek, "I love you."

"I know you do, but I'm tired of getting hurt because of your broken promises."

"But this time is different. If you want I'll marry you right now? Anything you want, I'll give you?"

"Whatever you do won't change the fact that you'll still break your promises." and with that I let her go knowing she's right. That I will just break my promise.

Once she left I walked back to the table and saw an envelop addressed to me in Hermione's handwriting. I grabbed the envelope and opened it and saw inside the card in bold letters "Happy Anniversary." I stared at it and groaned. How can I be so stupid to forget it's our anniversary. I crumpled down on the floor with the card in hand and cried.

**Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to  
Sweep you off to your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl  
I took for granted what you do. **

I remembered a time when Hermione and I were still together, she would cuddle up next to me and I would watch her sleep and trace or outline her beautiful face. Her soft breathing became music in my ears as I fell she did notice that I stared at her when she slept she would smile and ask me why I would listen to her snore. I would always tell her that without her I could never sleep.

Now that she was gone I couldn't sleep. I became weak and my work had slipped until my boss would argue with me and I would swear at him until he fired me. I would go to the bar ever night drinking my life away as I asked myself how, in the first place, had I managed to get Hermione to fall in love with me. As I caused trouble in the many bars I've been in I knew I made a huge mistake and kept blaming myself.

**But I'll do better, I know  
Baby, I can do better.**

After a few years later I managed to clean myself up and started to find a job that I can handle. While walking through the streets I bumped into Hermione. We stared at each other for awhile and then she walked away. As she walked I stared after her and frowned. It's as if we were strangers.

**If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sing till it dies  
If you leave me tonight. **

When I walked home after a tired, long day of job searching, I went to our untouched room, that became dusty through the years. I hadn't touched anything in the room since Hermione left. I didn't want to relieve the memories that was in this room. I took my wand out and placed a cleaning spell on the room and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes as memories flashed through my very eyes. The happy memories of Hermione and I that I wanted to, so much, to relive again.

**And don't you know my heart is pumpin', oh,  
It's putting up the fight,  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright,  
And don't you see,  
I'm not the only one for you  
But you're the only one for me. **

A few days after I saw Hermione again, I saw right in front of the Daily Prophet a picture of Hermione and some guy I didn't quiet know. The heading was the one that shocked me the most "**Hermione Granger engaged to American Quidditch Captain, Nick Hoffman**." my world had completely stopped at that moment. She was getting married? I stood speechless before realizing she was better off with that Nick guy than if she were with me.

**If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, **

After that day I started to jog each night until I grew tired. I knew that that was a bad idea but I didn't care. I had nothing anyways, I had no friends, I had nobody to love and I had no life.

When I walked out at night it started to rain but I didn't care, I would still jog. Oh, how a big mistake that was. Before I knew it I got hit by a car and everything blacked out as I heard voices around me fading.

**(Stay) If you leave me tonight,  
(Close) I'll wake up alone,  
(Don't) don't tell me I will  
(Go) make it on my own, **

I woke up to a white room around me. I heard voices very faintly and heard a loud beeping sound next to me. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. Was this really heaven, I thought? But my reaction changed as I began to figure out what the voices were saying.

"Will he be okay?" I heard a feminine voice say in a worried tone. Who would be worried about me?

"He lost a lot of blood, but thanks to you, Miss Granger, he will be alright." Miss Granger? Hermione? Why is Hermione here? I started to open my eyes and saw them looking at me.

"Oh, good your awake." the Healer smiled, "I'll just go now. I have to check some more patients." the Healer left the room and left me and Hermione alone.

Hermione walked up to me and sat on a chair next to my bed. She placed her hand on my cheek and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," my voice cracked from surprised, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she frowned as she raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, you didn't have to come." I looked at her strangely.

"Of course I had to come." she whispered.

"It's not like you care." I whispered.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about you." she raised her voice, "For your information for the past years I've been worrying about you, wondering if your okay." I stared at her in shock.

"You have?" she nodded, "Why?"

"Because I still love you." she whispered. She still love me?

"I thought you were getting married?" I looked at her confused.

"I was, but when I realized you got hurt I just couldn't." she really cares about me.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she whispered, "But now I know that was the biggest mistake of my life." she said running her fingers through my hair. "I also know that I love you so much."

"You still love me?" I asked, "After what I've done?"

"Even though how many times you've broken your promises I can't help but love you. When I was away from you for years I became crazy, always thinking constantly about you." she looked at me, "You don't know how much I've worried about you."

"It didn't seem like that when I saw you a few days ago."

"I thought that maybe you were happy without me, that maybe you found somebody."

"I was never happy without you. My life was miserable."

She smiled a sad smile and said, "I thought that I should move on so I finally accepted Nick's proposal."

"He proposed to you a while ago?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know what to do so I told him I would think about it."

"I'm glad you didn't choose him." I smirked at her.

"Is that so?" she smirked back.

"Yes." I smiled, "Because I promise I would spend everyday of my life with you."

She frowned, "No promises. That's what caused this problem in the first place." she looked at me seriously.

"Okay then, I will spend everyday of my life with you." I pledged as I placed my hand to my heart.

"You sure?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm positive." she smiled at me, that smile I missed so much for the past years we were away from each other. She leaned in and my heart started to beat faster and faster. She giggled inches away from my lips as she heard the monitor beat fast, then pressed her soft, delicious lips on mines. I felt like I was in heaven when her lips touched mine and I responded to the interaction.

**(Stay) don't leave me tonight,  
(Close) this heart of stone  
(Don't) will sing till it dies  
(Go) if you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight**

We were interrupted by a knock on a door. I groaned at the lost of contact and saw who bothered us, the Healer. The Healer looked at us unsure but asked, "Miss Granger may I please have a word regarding Mr. Malfoy's departure?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Of course." when the Healer closed the door Hermione began to stand up but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded.

She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek, "I'm never going to leave you ever again, Draco. I just have to talk to the doctor." I sighed and nodded as she took off to the door. I saw her retreating form and smiled to myself. I finally felt very happy after awhile. I finally got my girlfriend back and I knew this time I wouldn't take it for granted. I know that she's the only one in my life the loves me, in fact she is my life. Without her I wouldn't live, I just couldn't. I promise, no, I know I will love her forever and ever until my time is up. That's one thing I can guarantee I won't break.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
